


Nessa

by Flightless_Bird



Series: Stitches [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Fluff, Kevin has a nice voice, OOC, Post-Strex Kevin, Rehabilitation Au, Strexcorp, abuse of a Strexpet but still, his pet approves, kevin gets a pet, mentions of animal abuse, stitches au, yep we got some fluff now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: First day in his new home and Kevin already has adopted a pet.





	Nessa

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally just me wanting to scribble about Kevin having a cute moment with a pet. I hope you like it :3

“Okay… Oh, it doesn’t look that bad, I kinda— Ack! What was… Oh!”

  
Kevin paused in the threshold of his new apartment and stared down at the little ball of fluff at his feet. It had actually fallen on top of his head when he’d opened the door and now it laid down on the hardwood floor. For a single, gut-wrenching moment, he’d thought the thing was a Strexpet and had almost had an aneurism. Now, gazing down at it, he realized that it was a bird. A robin, actually, feathers dulled with dust and tiny berry-bright eyes blinking up at him.

  
For a moment, he didn’t really know what to do. There was a bird living in his apartment. Another living, breathing thing.  
The last time he’d had an animal, it had tried to eat his arm and he’d locked it in his basement for a month. It was a Strexpet, but…still.

  
He hadn’t handled an animal or anything…gently…in years.

  
The robin gave a _cheep_ , gazing up at him as though perfectly tame.

  
Kevin slowly set down his suitcase, like he was afraid that he might set off a bomb inside. “Um.” Crouching down, he cupped his hands cautiously around the bird. “…hi, little girl. What’re you doing in here?” He lifted her up in his palms, careful not to close his fingers too tightly around her.

  
She just chirped at him again, head cocking this way and that to look at him.

  
“Look at you,” he murmured, thumbing away a tangle of dust from her head. “You’ve been in here alone for a while, huh? How’d you eat? Are there bugs in— You know what, I don’t want to know that.” Smiling slightly, he stood up and brought the robin in close to his chest. She nuzzled her head against him as he shut the door with his foot and made his way toward the kitchen space.

  
Soon, he was bent over the sink, watching as the robin flapped and squeaked happily under a stream of water. Her spindly feet tickled his palms. The dusky grey-brown of her feathers appeared through the dust and dirt, and then the bright blooming color of her chest. Kevin couldn’t help but grin. “There you go, little girl,” he cooed, and she hummed delightedly at the sound of his voice. “I’ll leave a window open for you, okay? But you can stay, if you want.” He smoothed a fingertip over her head. “You remind me of an old friend. So I’ll call you Nessa, is that okay?”

  
She bumped her head against the side of his hand, as though to say _yes_.


End file.
